Necromancer
the page for my entry for the halloween oc contest hosted by sass-parilla, code coming soon Necromancer is a ragged, patchy-furred cat who wears a black, long and flowy cloak and a bird mask. They are a cat who has engaged in the ancient craft of resurrection, and learnt the skills by spying on StarClan. They live in a cluster of willow trees that grow near RiverClan's camp. They have a vengeance and deep hatred against the Clans and used the resurrection formula they have learnt to bring back Dark Forest spirits into bodily forms, which then wrecked havoc on the Clans. Appearance Necromancer is an... oddity, to say the least. They do not look like a normal Clan cat, for the ancient art they practice has drained them of their soul and very being, leaving an empty shell, a husk. As described by lone travellers who are unfortunate enough to wander past the cluster of weeping willows near the base of the riverbed where RiverClan has made its camp, Necromancer is a "horrid sight. A small, frail and gaunt cat with the physique of a tom and she-cat combined, and a scratchy, drawling voice that belied their frame. Their ribs and bones are easily seen through the patchy, ragged brown pelt that hangs over their vitals like a pile of used rags. They wear a long, flowy cloak that is pitch black in color, disguising them amongst the shadows of the willow trees, speculated to be foraged from the trash piles of the Twolegplace. They also wear a mask, one that takes the shape of a bird, but this bird has extremely wide eye sockets and a particularly long, narrow beak that gently tapers at the end (plague doctor attire). Again this mask is speculated to be scavenged from Twolegplace. Finally, perhaps the most interesting characteristic of this peculiar and rather creepy cat is their eyes. Their eyes are completely black, with only flame orange pupils that glow in the dark like embers flickering from a fire." Personality Necromancer is... * Vengeful * Observant * Skilled * Good at remembering complex formulas * A cat who holds grudges * Restless * Stealthy * Desperate to be loved * Reckless and rash, often making choices that benefit them in that moment instead of benefitting them in the long run (seen with choosing the path of practicing resurrection) * Sensitive whenever one of their sore spots is touched upon. History This will be in bulletin points but detailed enough to give you an idea of Necro's backstory. * Necromancer was born as Willowkit in RiverClan. From a young age Willowkit yearned to be a 'hero' worthy of praise as most cats teased and looked down on them for their non-binary gender. * The moons passed and Willowkit was made into an apprentice, Willowpaw. They began to spiral into depression as they matured and soon understood the cruel rejection of the RiverClan cats. * Now fueled by hatred Willowpaw began to cultivate an interest in the paranormal, or basically the Dark Forest. They had heard nightmarish stories (mostly embellished) about the Dark Forest and Willowpaw was bent on a quest to achieve something no cat has done before: raise the Dark Forest spirits and resurrect them back into living entities so that they can wreak havoc on the Clans once more. Willowpaw's sole reason? If Willowpaw was condemned to suffer, then the other cats have to be condemned too. It was all about fairness. * Eventually Willowpaw, now Willowwisp, became a Dark Forest apprentice but training in a different way. Willowwisp was to spy in StarClan and learn the secrets behind their form of resurrection. After all, Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan, was a living example. * And so Willowwisp spied, and through meticulous and careful observations, they learnt the formula behind resurrection. They maintained being a seemingly normal RiverClan warrior but some Clanmates noticed something off. * Willowwisp then decided to perform their first resurrection. They were going to resurrect Mapleshade, who was almost completely faded. In order to do so, they had to sacrifice a part of their soul to the spirit, and impart the life essence within into the spirit. The life essence would then slowly take form in the spirit to create a replica of the body the spirit used to be, and then the process would be complete. However, even though Willowwisp knew the process perfectly, it still came with its drawbacks... * News spread quickly within the Clans. ThunderClan started losing cats to a tortoiseshell she-cat named Mapleshade. WindClan was haunted by a tom called Antpelt. ShadowClan was being ghosted by a tom with a bent tail - Brokenstar. All the while, Willowwisp was becoming more off. * After many successful resurrections, Willowwisp detoriated. As they lost most of his soul (and in part their life essence), Willowwisp had started losing the signs of life that fueled every cat, young or old. Their voice became scratchy and raspy. The condition of their once beautiful coat now looked like it belonged to a rogue. And their eyes. Their eyes turned into a frightening black and orange. * The medicine cats started drawing connections. They traced the first Dark Forest resurrection back to when Willowwisp started changing. After conferring with their respective leaders and then the leaders exchanging amongst themselves in a leader gathering, Willowwisp was exiled. They couldn't believe they were discovered. Leaving in disgust, Willowwisp sought to erase their identity from the Clans. * First they travelled to Twolegplace to look for items that might mask their identity. They coincidentially wandered to a Halloween cosplay shop where they managed to steal a plague doctor costume that sufficiently covered enough of their featured to make them unrecognizable - the long flowy black cloak and bird mask. * Second they changed their name, and deliberated long and hard on what could be a suitable name for themselves. Finally they settled on Necromancer, a word they spotted in the Halloween cosplay shop they raided. * Lastly they made residence. Residence in the cluster of willow trees near their former home, the willow trees they were named after. And there they indulged in the ancient art of resurrection, silently inflicting havoc on the Clans... With no one to stop them. Relationships * RiverClan: '''Necro hates the Clans but they hate RiverClan, their birth Clan, the most. They cannot comprehend why the Clan was so horrid to them. The Clan convinced Necro that no living cat was good, and that was why they were enticed by the Dark Forest... * '''The Other Clans (ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan): '''Necro personally does not know any cat from￼ the other Clans due to them not socializing at Gatherings. However they have heard horrid tales about the other Clans from the Dark Forest spirits which tell of how they too cruelly rejected those who did not integrate into society. Therefore Necro has a mutual hatred for the other Clans. * '''The Dark Forest: Necro considers the Dark Forest their "allies", however although the Dark Forest taught him how to spy on StarClan undetected and educated them on how to carry out plans for revenge, Necro ultimately views the Dark Forest as tools that will aid them in achieving their goal - devastating the Clans. * '''StarClan: '''Necro detests them for constantly protecting the Clans and meddling in the Clans' affairs (which hinders them slightly) but a small part of them is grateful that StarClan exists, or else they would not have known the ancient art of resurrection which helps them achieve their goal. * '''Cats in Twolegplace: '''Necro usually ignores them unless they get in their way, in which then Necro mercilessly lures them into the Dark Forest in the cat's sleep (after Necro started becoming, well, a necromancer, Necro is able to view the dreams of the cats around them and enter those dreams like a Dark Forest cat, and then lure the cat into the Dark Forest), where Necro then abandons the cat to be shredded by the vengeful and wrathful Dark Forest spirits. Trivia * Necro sounds like "Neko", Japanese for cat. Part of the reason why I chose the necromancer concept for my entry (•ㅅ•") * The resurrection process and its side effects are partly based off the Horcrux creation process in Harry Potter. * Necro is based off necromancy, horcruxes, Voldemort, ghosts, grim reapers and spirits. Badge Category:Characters Category:Non-binary Category:Rogues Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Evil Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:LGBT+